A Calm Before the Storm
9:40:54 PM Omniance: June 26th, 12:25 PM Wildomar, Bear Creek Animal Clinic 9:44:06 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's been telling them about what happened to her last night after she got home from the movie. She brought them some good food from the Italian place down the street for lunch. I don't know, it was like... There was no one there, but there was someone there, my clothes were drenched, like someone threw a bucket of water on me, so it wasn't a dream, or an Illusion or whatever the hell. It happened. 9:46:14 PM Arbi: Isaac: It sounds like there was someone invisible in your apartment... He looks at Leena. 9:48:28 PM Omniance: Leena: That's what I was thinking. Mandy Lane: I was thinking that too. She looks around. But watch this. She holds her hand away from her. She uses Abyssal Armor, but instead of a shadow veil a sheen of water radiates from her arm and starts dripping off. It's fucked up. Since last night I haven't been able to use it. 9:51:29 PM Arbi: Isaac: He reaches out and lets some of the liquid drip down onto his palm. It's just water now. 9:52:54 PM Omniance: Leena: That's... Really strange. Mandy Lane: Really strange? What if someone attacks me? I can't defend myself with water! Leena just nods as Mandy shakes her arm to get the water off. 9:54:26 PM Arbi: Isaac: Do you think my powers were affected too? 9:55:36 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Maybe you should try using them... She looks around. Leena: She grabs a bread stick from her foam box of food. I'll go keep a look out. She walks back towards the corner. 9:57:05 PM Arbi: Isaac: He nods and raises his arm before trying to generate a little bit of electricity from his hand. 9:57:51 PM Omniance: Nothing out of the ordinary happens with his power. 10:00:41 PM | Edited 10:02:09 PM Arbi: Isaac: It looks like it's working normally and I know I can still control blood. He lowers his hand and looks at Mandy. Whoever was in your apartment must have only changed your powers. 10:02:50 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Those jackasses have to be behind this. She looks over to Leena. We're good, you can come back. Leena walks back over. ...They broke into my house and cursed me or something. Leena: Didn't you move? Mandy Lane: Yeah. Leena: They don't know where you live. Mandy Lane: So they followed me home. Leena: And got into your house before you did? She shakes her head. They could've done this but I don't see it. 10:05:37 PM Arbi: Isaac: You haven't talked to them in a long time, Leena. Who knows what kind of powers they have now... 10:06:42 PM Omniance: Leena: ...Two weeks? She shrugs, and then sighs. I never even knew all of their powers to begin with so I guess it doesn't matter... 10:08:21 PM Arbi: Isaac: I don't think it's a coincidence, not after what happened at the bowling alley. 10:08:58 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Agreed... Maybe it's something to do with that little kid they had with them... 10:10:39 PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks at Leena to see if she thinks it's the little kid too. 10:12:36 PM Omniance: Leena: She just sighs. I dunno guys. Mandy Lane: It has to be them. Leena: We can't just pick a fight with them. Mandy Lane: Why not? We're more than capable of kicking their asses. Leena: You didn't see what I saw that night when I left to go help them. The shit those guys have killed is -it's -shit that haunts me to this day, and they apparently ate it for breakfast, almost literally. 10:15:14 PM Arbi: Isaac: There has to be some way we can find out if they did this. 10:16:23 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She thinks for a moment in silence. Leo still hangs out with them sometimes right? She looks from Isaac to Leena. Leena: Yeah... Mandy Lane: Maybe he can get some information out of them. She looks at Isaac, since Isaac has known Leo longer. 10:17:55 PM | Edited 10:20:11 PM Arbi: Isaac: Yeah, they hang out sometimes but... not as much as you think. 10:19:20 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Something has gotta be better than nothing... Leo: He pulls up in his car and gets out. Hey guys, sorry I'm late, had to pick something up for my folks. He pauses as everyone looks at him. ...What? 10:19:46 PM Omniance: Meanwhile... 10:22:01 PM Omniance: Lucas: The phone is ringing in their bedroom. He looks over at Odie and Yuri, they're admiring the bong that Yuri bought after a week of searching discretely. He looks at the phone. I'll get it... I guess. He gets up and walks towards the phone to answer it. Odie: He's just staring at it like it's the holy grail. Too bad we can't use it right now... 10:24:31 PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles down at the bong and goes back to cleaning it up with a clean rag even though it already looks brand new and shiny. He looks over at Lucas afterwards. Who is it? 10:27:52 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks to the side as he listens, after a second he puts his hand over the receiver and turns to look at Yuri, whispering quietly. It's Murdoc. He pulls his hand away and goes back to listening. ...Wait right now? He looks at Yuri again. ...We're not really... Busy I guess... Yeah we'll be there in ten minutes... He hangs up. Apparently we're being summoned to the Prince's estate... He left something about us in his Will? 10:30:19 PM | Edited 10:31:31 PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at him. Are you serious? That's the last guy I'd ever expect to leave us something after they died... 10:31:06 PM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. I'm surprised we're not being arrested... He whispers. For murdering him... 10:32:50 PM | Edited 10:33:45 PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head. It was either him or us and I'm too young to die... 10:33:39 PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Yeah... He shakes his head. Odie: I stabbed him, why didn't he leave me anything? 10:35:23 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and steps into his shoes. Who knows? 10:36:11 PM Omniance: Odie: He sighs. I never get nothin. Lucas: It's not like Ricky's getting anything either... Should I call him? 10:39:39 PM Arbi: Yuri: Don't bother. I'm not planning on staying there for more than five minutes. He takes off the shirt he slept in and quickly puts on his Azazel shirt before stepping out. 10:40:55 PM Omniance: Odie: I think I better head back home anyway. My mom wanted to go out for lunch and she'll be home at one. Lucas: Guess we'll fill you in later. Odie: Yeah. 10:41:05 PM Omniance: About ten minutes later... 10:42:01 PM Omniance: Lucas: They're walking up to the front door of the Prince's mansion. Hey that's Murdoc's car. He points to the black Firebird parked in the long driveway. 10:43:18 PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly walks up to it and writes "Wash Me" in the dirty back window before heading back to the frontdoor with Lucas right after he rings the doorbell. 10:45:11 PM Omniance: The door opens, there's an old typical butler-looking man that opens it. Butler: Ah... Right on time. This way please. He motions of them to come inside. He leads them down the hall, and around into another hall, into a part of the house they've never been in before. After a moment he opens a large black door. Butler: Step inside if you will sirs, they're ready for you. 10:45:58 PM | Edited 10:47:30 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks into the room and quickly looks around, expecting to find Murdoc. 10:48:35 PM Omniance: As soon as they walk in the Butler shuts the door behind them without answering Yuri. The room is large, paperwork, much of it very old looking, is stacked everywhere in piles that are taller than the Twins. At the back of the room Murdoc is standing over a large desk. A woman is sitting directly behind it. 10:48:52 PM | Removed 10:51:54 PM Omniance: This message has been removed. 10:51:45 PM Omniance: Mudoc: Here they are now. He looks from the desk to the twins and sits on the edge of it. The woman looks to the side at him as he does this and rolls her eyes in annoyance. Woman: She pulls her cigarette, which is attached to a long black holder, from her lips. Welcome. Please sit. Two chairs pull out from behind the piles and stop just in front of the desk. 10:52:39 PM Arbi: Yuri: What's going on? He walks forward, feeling it's safe because Murdoc is here but also feeling like they could be in trouble. 10:54:20 PM Omniance: As they reach the table to sit down she stands up and reaches out to shake hands with them, as she does she introduces herself. I'm Karen Totenkopf. Lucas: So you're related to the Prince? He sits down, a bit unnerved. Karen: Younger sister. She sits. You two killed him, correct? 10:55:31 PM Arbi: Yuri: It was in self defense. 11:02:53 PM | Edited 11:03:42 PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah, he attacked us. Twice. He looks at Murdoc. Karen: She turns her hand with the cigarette holder in it and opens it to tell them to stop as she closes her eyes. Not my concern. She opens her eyes and puts her cigarette back into her mouth. She pulls a small sheet of paper from a suitcase on the side of the desk. Edward Totenkoft has left you the following statement. "Immediately upon seeing both of you, Lucas and Yuri Vera, I saw my death. Somehow it would be you who would kill me in the end. Now all I can do is wait for my demise, as I assume that fate can only be cheated so many times. As I embark to stop you from reaching New Orleans, I am writing this. Know that I hold little ill-will towards the two of you, as it is simply my time. As a statement of my last will and testament, I leave both of you a piece of my estate: My Library, and all objects therein. Use it how you will. The remainder of the estate however, is left to my younger sister, Karen Totenkopf, under the conditions that she allows unhindered use and entry into the library." She looks up from the document at the Twins. 11:04:44 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks a little disappointed. What are we supposed to do with a library? 11:10:51 PM | Edited 11:11:59 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. Karen: I honestly don't care. Murdoc: That's not the whole reason why I called you guys here. He stands up, grabbing a file that he was sitting on. The Prince kept a record of every transaction he made. Every, you know, contract or what have you. He pulls out two sheets of paper. The last two were in relation to you two. One from a young woman named Cassandra Argent, and another from... Someone named Druaght. He sets both of them onto the table. These two contracts were both made on the same day, June 12th. One, by Cassandra, was made to keep you from reaching New Orleans. The other, was to kill the two of you. 11:13:25 PM Arbi: Yuri: We've never met anyone named... Druaght. Who is he? 11:16:04 PM Omniance: Murdoc: No idea. He looks at the two of them. I was hoping the two of you knew who it was. There's been whispers from a few contacts I have about some guy named Druaght the passed week. Possibly a new player in town. Karen: The Prince's death has quickly created a power vacuum. Every Witch, Sorcerer, and petty street magician wants to take his title. We're going to see a lot of new people filing into Riverside to contest his place and try to seize control. 11:18:32 PM Arbi: Yuri: He crosses his arms. As long as these people aren't trying to kill us, they can call themselves the Prince of the World for all I care. What I'm worried about is this other guy, the one who made the contract with Eddie. 11:21:30 PM | Edited 11:21:43 PM Omniance: Murdoc: I'm gonna be trying to track this guy down, this'll be my top case. The Prince wasn't easily contracted into murder. Lucas: Maybe he thought he wouldn't be able to kill us. Murdoc: ...Eh? Lucas: He knew he'd lose in a confrontation, that's why he too the contract? He shrugs. Karen: Knowing him, it's certainly possible. Murdoc: Well if anything weird is goin on, call me, alright? Since this matter is entirely supernatural and the Prince died beyond state lines this case is completely off the books. Don't have to play by the law's rules like most cases, gives me some breathing room to snoop. 11:23:24 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up. You got it, Doc... He looks over at Karen. Sorry about your brother. 11:25:58 PM Omniance: Karen: He was an ass. Lucas: Heh... I mean. Yeah I'm sorry too. Karen: She taps her cigarette on the edge of a coffee cup, causing ash to tumble into it. I'll be living here for the next few weeks, auctioning off Edward's belongings. She reaches into her pocket and sets a pair of old-fashioned silver keys on the desk in front of the twins. Keys to the back door to the Library, if you ever feel that late night urge to sink your teeth into a book that'll probably try to kill you. 11:29:03 PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes the keys and looks them over before putting them in his pocket. Is there anything else in the library we need to know about? 11:30:05 PM | Edited 11:30:16 PM Omniance: Karen: It's easy to get lost in. Bigger on the inside, and that such nonsense. If you've seen it, you've likely only seen a small part of it. 11:31:48 PM Arbi: Yuri: He glances back at his brother, thinking that's weird. Well, if you find out who's trying to kill us... give us a ring, Doc. He turns to leave. 11:34:08 PM Omniance: Lucas: And if we find out who is trying to kill us... He shrugs. Maybe we'll call you if we don't kill them first. He turns and follows his brother out. As they' leaving they hear Karen. Karen: It's refreshing to see some men that are attractive and capable... Murdoc: Those boys are trouble. All trouble. Karen: I like trouble. 11:35:21 PM Omniance: Later that day... 11:36:37 PM Omniance: Lucas: He's sitting downstairs watching MTV while their grandmother is making some food for them. So Cassandra was telling the truth I guess. 11:37:52 PM Arbi: Yuri: She still kidnapped us and turned you into a vampire. He doesn't look back at him, his eyes on the TV as he grabs some chips from a small bowl. 11:38:22 PM Omniance: Lucas: That was pretty fuckin cool tho. 11:38:41 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at him and then back at the TV, smiling. Yeah it was. 11:39:33 PM | Edited 11:40:16 PM Omniance: Luana: Vampires... She sets down a plate of mozzarella sticks on the coffee table in front of them. Someone's at the door. The doorbell rings as she slowly walks back into the kitchen. 11:40:40 PM Arbi: Brendan: He reaches up and opens the door before either of them can even get up. 11:41:10 PM Omniance: Leo: He looks down at Brendan. Hey... Tiny Odie? 11:42:32 PM Arbi: Brendan: Odie's not here. I'm sorry. He starts to close the door on him. 11:43:15 PM Omniance: Lucas: Hey, wait... He gets up and looks towards the door. Leo? Leo: Hey... Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out or something. 11:44:38 PM Arbi: Brendan: He walks into the kitchen after Lucas reaches the door. Yuri: He looks over and raises an eyebrow at Leo. 11:45:39 PM Omniance: Lucas: You're not mad about the mythical ass-kicking you guys received last night? Leo: Ehh. Was just a game, I guess I don't take it as seriously as... Everyone else. 11:47:06 PM Arbi: Yuri: He hops off the couch and walks up beside his brother. Where'd you wanna go? 11:48:35 PM Omniance: Leo: I was thinkin we could do whatever. Lucas: He raises an eyebrow at him. Leo: ...You know how unnerving it is to look at both of you at the same time when you stand next to each other like that? Lucas looks at his brother. 11:51:04 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at him. My god... It's like looking into a gay mirror. 11:51:54 PM Omniance: Lucas: He stares at his brother in annoyance. Leo: He looks back and forth between them a few times. Maybe I'll just... Come back some other time. 11:52:38 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks straight at him, looking serious all of a sudden. What are you really here for, Leo? 11:53:21 PM Omniance: Leo: He takes a deep breath. Alright, Mandy and Leena sent me over here because they wanted to know if you broke into Mandy's house last night. 11:54:30 PM Arbi: Yuri: Why would I break into her house? He remembers that time he broke into her house. 11:55:27 PM Omniance: Leo: I don't think you guys did, but apparently some woman was in her house last night. Lucas: Last time I checked, we're not women. Leo: Maybe you don't check that often? 11:55:53 PM Arbi: Yuri: Leena told you he can breathe fire, right? 11:57:47 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs smoke from his nostrils. Leo: Yep. She definitely did... Lucas: I don't want anything to do with Mandy Lane, she's a psycho that acts like she's constantly on the rag. I dodged a bullet when she decided to date that little worm with the glasses. 11:59:14 PM Arbi: Yuri: We enjoy keeping our distance from her... 11:59:46 PM Omniance: Leo: ...I will tell her that... Then... Hopefully she believes me. AM Arbi: Yuri: Before you go... I'm curious, why'd you think this woman had anything to do with us? What did she do? AM Omniance: Leo: ...She broke into Mandy's house and said some creepy things to her. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at his brother before looking back at Leo. ...What'd she look like? AM Omniance: Leo: Shadowy or something. AM Arbi: Yuri: Shadowy...? AM Omniance: Leo: She looked like a shadow. Mandy couldn't see her, and when she turned to defend herself, the woman was already gone. AM Arbi: Yuri: Huh... sounds like my kind of girl. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? He looks at his brother. AM Omniance: Leo: How do you not get that. I get that. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back at Leo in annoyance. AM Arbi: Yuri: Hey, Leo? One more thing before you go. AM Omniance: Leo: ...Yeah? AM Arbi: Yuri: He shuts the door in his face as he responds. AM Omniance: Lucas: Kinda harsh, Leo's not that bad of a guy. He turns and walks back towards the couch in the living room. AM Arbi: Yuri: He follows him and sits back down on the couch infront of the TV. I'll start respecting him when he stops thinking we touch each other. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Ugh... He plops down on the couch. AM Omniance: Later that night... AM | Removed 12:09:45 AM Arbi: This message has been removed. AM | Removed 12:10:36 AM Arbi: This message has been removed. AM Omniance: They're hanging outside the front of Lake Elsinor High School so Isaac can get home in a few seconds once the sun sets. Mandy Lane: You're sure they didn't do it? Leo: Not, you know, a hundred percent or whatever, but they don't seem like they did, besides, they don't know any girls... Anymore... And I think Lucas might be... Never mind. AM Arbi: Isaac: Then we're back to square one... He looks down, deep in thought of what they should do next. AM Omniance: Leena: Well who is still out there that would want to hurt us? ...We didn't seem to leave any loose ends. Mandy Lane: The woman said "You did this to him"... So I did something to someone... She shrugs. AM Arbi: Isaac: ...It sounds like this woman is taking revenge for something you did. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Yeah but we didn't really do anything to anyone. Leena: Well it's not the twins, she'd have said "them" or something, not "him". AM Arbi: Isaac: That demon that cursed you, do you think this might be related to him again? AM Omniance: Leena: Lucas and Yuri said they devoured him. Mandy Lane: What about Ricky? He could be behind it. AM Arbi: Isaac: He looks down and shakes his head. But you didn't cut his arm off. I did. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: ...You're right... Fuck I don't know. AM Arbi: Isaac: We need a professional investigator. AM Omniance: Leo: The twins know a guy. Mandy Lane: Do they really? Leena: Yeah, they said they go to him sometimes when they need help. Mandy Lane: Did they really? Leo: I heard Lucas say he's supposed to be pretty good about tracking stuff down. Mandy Lane: Did he really? AM | Edited 12:29:38 AM Arbi: Isaac: He blinks at all of them before looking at Leena and Leo. How do we find him? AM Omniance: Leena: I think his name was Murdoc or something... I'll check the yellow pages when I get home... Speaking of which. She looks at Leo. My brother started Summer Camp today, so I have to get up early to feed... Everything, before work. I gotta be heading back. Leo: Alright, I'll give you a ride then. He looks at Mandy and Isaac. AM | Edited 12:41:43 AM Arbi: Isaac: Take care you two. Bobby: He opens his window from across the street and stands on the bed, waving his arm while he's in his pajamas. Bye Leo! Isaac: Bobby?... Bobby: Mommy called! She wants to know if you finished cooking dinner! Isaac: Wait... Is today Tuesday? He looks nervous as he checks his watch. I...I have to go. He quickly makes his way across the street towards his house. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She grabs him and pulls him back before he can get away. She kisses him on the cheek. Night Isaac. She lets him go. AM | Edited 12:46:40 AM Arbi: Isaac: He smiles. Night Mandy Lane. He backs off and waves goodbye to the three of them before running off back home in a hurry. AM Omniance: Leo: Seeya later Isaac! He waves at Isaac. He looks at Mandy and waves as he walks towards his car. Mandy Lane: Later guys. She waves at Leena as she waves back and gets into Leo's car. After a moment they drive off. She looks around, suddenly alone. She walks towards her car and gets in, after she digs through her purse for a second she pulls out her keys and puts it in the ignition. She starts up the car and looks in the rear-view to see if there's anyone behind her as she backs out of the small drop off area in front of the high school. AM Omniance: Mandy suddenly sees someone in the passenger's seat of her car that wasn't there a split second ago, and a gloved hand reaches out and grabs her, covering her mouth. Shh... Her eyes turn a deeper green, but as they do they roll back and she passes out. they roll back and she passes out.